


shangri-la

by svtnjun



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wen Junhui - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtnjun/pseuds/svtnjun
Summary: "this is my shangri-la."a short drabble





	shangri-la

i reach out my hands and run my fingers softly through the galaxy, trapping stars between my palms. maybe i was hoping that was where our fate lied, maybe i was hoping for some clarity, but whatever the reason, i opened my palms, letting a whole galaxy run free.  
"what was that for?" junhui whispers from next to me.  
"i guess i was hoping for a sign, a message, anything really."  
"a message about what exactly?"  
"our fate."  
"our fate?"  
"yeah, like where we're going to be in years to come."  
"oh, well where would you like us to be?"  
"i want us to be happy, and free."  
"well then that's where we'll be."  
my lips curl up into a small smile, and i lean my head down to rest on his shoulder.  
"i love you, you know?" he whispers.  
"i know, and i love you too." i whisper in reply, and we stay like this, our bodies close, our breath fanning before us in clouds of vapour as heat mixes with cold, just indulging in each others company.  
"i could stay like this forever." i sigh.  
junhui hums in agreement, as i search for his hand, intertwine it with mine and slowly trace his finger with my thumb.  
he gazes up at the stars, and in that moment, in the pale light the moon casts, all his shadows and sharp features are softened, and i swear i fall in love all over again.  
"you're so beautiful" i whisper, hoping my voice will get caught up in the wind, but he hears me.  
"but never as beautiful as you, my love."  
he leans down slowly, and before i know it his lips are on mine. he tastes like honey, and my skin is on fire as we melt into each other and become one. i never knew he had the ability to make me feel as weak as i do now, but i let myself go and savour the moment.  
i feel a familiar coldness as i lose his touch, and i give myself a minute to just admire junhui, and the way his eyes sparkle in the moonlight, and the way his lips are curling up into that half smile of his that i absolutely adore, and the way that he's just so mesmerising to me. i've never been more in love.  
we settle down on the many blankets we hauled up here to the roof, lying down with each other. his arm curls around my waist and pulls me close to him, and that is when i finally know what home feels like.

this is my shangri-la.


End file.
